


Hopeful Dead End

by Dragoness Eclectic (DragonessEclectic)



Series: Stunticon Stories [24]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: 28 Dead Ends, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1502846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonessEclectic/pseuds/Dragoness%20Eclectic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[G1, an indeterminate time in the future] Dead End dies. Whether this is depressing and morbid, or hopeful and cheering, depends on your point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopeful Dead End

Every battle Dead End expected to die; every battle, he'd been pleasantly surprised to survive, though he knew his luck couldn't last. Sooner or later, it would all end. He could only wish--it wasn't really a hope, because he didn't expect fate to be so kind--that when the end came, it would be quick and relatively painless.

For all his morbid expectations, Dead End was actually surprised when the photon beam took him through the laser core. He did leave behind an elegant corpse.

The plunge into darkness, the letting go of everything and fallingaway into oblivion did not surprise Dead End--he'd been here before, when Starscream showed him Death. He held on to that knowledge through the terror of losing everything--sensation, awareness, self--held on to that thread of hope: another had passed through this oblivion and survived.

_How can this hope be? By Megatron's command, Vector Sigma made me to only know despair...._

_...but I am no longer that shell and that programming. Dead End is... dead._

Dead End awoke into Light, and was very much surprised. Joy and a very great hope, all the hope he'd been denied his short life, filled him.

_There no words for this! There are no words..._

_Starscream, why didn't you_ show _me this??_

If Dead End thought he'd run out of the capacity for further surprise, he suddenly discovered his mistake.

_Because, my dear Stunticon, I'd never have gotten you back from the cascade failure that time if you'd known. You'd have insisted on staying,_ answered the dead Air Commander fondly.

_Indeed._

\-- fin --

  
  


  
  


  
  



End file.
